wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Człowiek tłumu
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Wielką jest klęską — niemożność przebywania sam na sam ze sobą! La Bruyère. Trafnie ktoś powiedział o jednej książce niemieckiej: Es loesst sich nicht lesen — książka ta przeciwi się odczytaniu swej treści. Istnieją tajemnice, które przeciwią się wysłowieniu swej treści. Ludzie mrą po nocy w swych łożach, kurczowo ściskając dłonie widmom, które ich spowiadają, i żałośnie wpatrując się im w oczy. Ludzie mrą z rozpaczą w sercu i z dławieniem w gardle wobec grozy tajemnic, które nie chcą podledz odsłonie. Częstokroć, niestety, sumienia ludzkie obarcza brzemię zrozy tak śmiertelnej, że jeno w mogile mogą się zbyć owego brzemienia. Dlatego też istota zbrodni pozostaje w ukryciu. Niedawno, na schyłku jesiennego wieczoru siedziałem w sklepionem oknie kawiarni D. — w Londynie. Przez kilka miesięcy byłem chory, lecz w owej chwili już zdrowiałem i dzięki powrotowi sił czułem ów błogostan, który jest ścisłem przeciwieństwem nudy — ów błogostan, gdy instynkty duchowe nabierają przedziwnej wyrazistości, — gdy bielmo, brużdżące naszym wnętrznym jasnowidzeniom, znika bez śladu, — ἀχλύς ᾓ πρὶν ἐπῆεν, — gdy duch naelektryzowany tyleż przewyższa poziom swych codziennych zdolności, ile płomienny i naiwny umysł Leibnitza wybiega ponad bezrozumną i zniewieściałą retorykę Gorgiasa. Sam oddech był już — rozkoszą, i czerpałem rzetelną uciechę z kilku owych źródeł, którym z pozorną słusznością przypisują zazwyczaj zdolność udręki. Każdy przedmiot budził we mnie pogodną, lecz pełną zapału ciekawość. Z cygarem w ustach, z dziennikiem na kolanach przez większość godzin popołudniowych oddawałem się mym rozrywkom, już to uważnie przeczytując ogłoszenia, już to przyglądając się różnorodnej na sali publiczności, już to obrzucając spojrzeniem ulicę poprzez zasnute dymem szyby. Ulica ta była jedną z głównych arteryi miasta i przez dzień cały tłumno na niej bywało. Wszakże z nadejściem nocy tłum wzrastał co chwila, i, gdy wszystkie latarnie zapłonęły, dwa gęste i zwarte potoki ludzkie jęły przepływać mimo drzwi. Nigdy nie doznawałem uczuć takich, jak w owej osobliwej godzinie zmierzchu, i wzburzony ocean głów ludzkich napełnił mię rozkosznem, a zgoła nowem wzruszeniem. Po pewnym czasie nie zważałem bynajmniej na to, co się działo w hotelu, i oddałem się całkowicie oglądaniu scen ulicznych. Postrzeżenia moje były na razie oderwane i ogólnikowe. Oglądałem przechodniów ryczałtem i myśl moja ujmowała ich jeno w zbiorowej treści. Wkrótce wszakże dobrnąłem do szczegółów i z drobiazgowością jąłem badać niezliczone odmiany twarzy, ubiorów, postawy, chodu, rysów i wyrazów. Większość przechodniów miała ruchy stanowcze i zdawała się jeno dbać o torowanie sobie drogi po przez tłumy. Ci właśnie marszczyli brwi i szybko miotali ślepiami. Potrąceni przez sąsiada, nie zdradzali najmniejszych oznak zniecierpliwienia, jeno, poprawiwszy ubranie, przynaglali kroku. Inni — nie mniej liczną stanowiący klasę — mieli ruchy niespokojne, twarze, krwią nabiegłe, — gadali sami do siebie z przydatkiem giestykulacyi, jakgdyby sam fakt znalezienia się wpośrodku niezliczonych tłumów, zmuszał ich do poczucia własnej samotności. Zatrzymani w swym pochodzie, zaprzestawali natychmiast mruczeń pod nosem, lecz za to zdwajali giestykulacyę, z roztargnieniem i nadmiernym uśmiechem wyczekując chwili, gdy osoby, które im stanęły na przeszkodzie, przeminą. Otrzymawszy szturchańca, stokrotnym ukłonem wdzięczyli się do odnośnego dawcy, jakby słaniając się pod brzemieniem zakłopotania. Dwa owe liczne rodzaje przechodniów po za tem, co wyżej zaznaczyłem, nie miały żadnych znamion wybitnych. Ich ubrania należały do gatunku, który najzupełniej streszcza się w słowie: przyzwoity. Byli to bez wątpienia szlachcice, kupcy, doradcy pokątni, dostawcy, giełdziarze — dobrze urodzona lub podrzędna szarzyzna ludzka — ludzie bez zajęć, lub ludzie, pilnie zajęci sprawami osobistemi, które na własną prowadzili rękę. Nie obudzali też we mnie zbyt wielkiej ciekawości. Rasa pośredników rzucała się w oczy, i wyróżniłem wśród nich dwa znamienne podrodzaje. Byli tam — drobni pośrednicy przedsiębiorstw, na chybił-trafił obliczonych — młodzi jegomoście, w obcisłych ubraniach, w butach o lustrzanym połysku, z pomadą na włosach i z bezczelnością w pyskach. Pomijając pewną niepochwytną wyrzutność ruchów, której możnaby, w braku trafniejszego określenia, przysporzyć nazwy stylu bławatnego, sposób zachowania się tych okazów zdawał mi się dokładnem odbiciem tego, co uchodziło za szczyt dobrego tonu dwanaście lub ośmnaście miesięcy temu. Karmili się łaskawymi ochłapami mieszczańskiej grandezzy. Co się tyczy pierwszorzędnych pośredników poważnych domów handlowych lub steady old fellows, nie można było ich prześlepić. Zdradzał ich rodzaj surdutów oraz czarnych i brunatnych spodni wygodnego kroju, ponadto — krawaty i białe kamizelki, szerokie, krzepkie na oko buty, tęgie pończochy lub kamasze. Wszyscy byli posiadaczami zlekka łysawych łbów, zaś prawe ich uszy, dzięki przedawnionemu nałogowi dźwigania pióra, nabyły osobliwego odskoku na stronę. Zauważyłem, iż zawsze zdejmowali lub wdziewali kapelusze oburącz i nosili zegarki z krótkimi, złotymi łańcuchami krzepkiej i staroświeckiej roboty. Ich troską jedyną — było poczucie własnej godności, jeżeli tylko dano im było zdobyć się na tak czcigodną troskę. Znalazło się też podostatkiem błyskotliwego pozoru osobników, których poznałem łacno, że należą do rodziny rzezimieszków najpierwszego kalibru, stanowiących plagę wielkich miast. Z niezmierną ciekawością przyglądałem się temu gatunkowi modnisiów i trudno mi było zrozumieć, jakim sposobem mogą ujść za gentlemen'ów w oczach samych gentlemen'ów. Przesadny rozmiar ich mankietów tudzież wyraz niewiarygodnej szczerości winny ich były zdradzić od pierwszego wejrzenia. Zawodowych graczy — których wykryłem w ilości sporej — jeszcze łatwiej można było rozpoznać. Zażywali wszelkiego rodzaju ubiorów, poczynając od ubrania istnego z pod ciemnej gwiazdy alfonsa w aksamitnej kamizelce, z fantazyjnym krawatem, z dewizką z pozłacanej miedzi, z wyszukanymi guzikami, a kończąc na szatach pobożnych, których prostota była tak ściśle zachowana, że nic chyba nie mogło mniejszych zbudzić podejrzeń. Wszyscy zaznaczali się smagłą i ogorzałą cerą, jakiemś nieokreślonem a mglistem przyćmieniem oczu, oraz zaciskaniem i bladością warg. Istniały ponadto dwa inne rysy, po których zawsze mogłem ich rozpoznać: uciszony a oględny ton głosu w rozmowie i nadzwyczajna skłonność dużego palca do odskoku tak, iż tworzył z resztą palców — kąt prosty. Częstokroć w towarzystwie owych łotrzyków postrzegałem ludzi, którzy się nieco wyróżniali swemi zewnętrznemi cechami. Wszakże były to ptaszki z tegoż gniazda. Można o nich rzec: gentlemeni, których kiesy podzwaniają — sprytem. W swym niszczycielskim do publiczności stosunku dzielą się na dwa — bataliony: ród dandysów i ród wojowników. Głównemi oznakami pierwszego — są długie włosy i uśmiechy, — zas drugiego — długie surduty i mars na czole. Porzucając szczeble tej dziedziny, która nosi nazwę śmietanki towarzystwa, trafiłem na bardziej mroczne i pospolite przedmioty do rozmyślań. Ujrzałem żydów — handlarzy z jastrzębiem, migotliwem okiem w twarzy, która swą resztą wyrażała jeno nikczemną pokorę. Ujrzałem zawodowych a zuchwałych żebraków, postraniających pięścią nędzarzy właściwych, których jedna tylko rozpacz rzuciła w mrok nocy gwoli błagania o litość. Ujrzałem inwalidów zgoła bezsilnych a podobnych do widm, na których śmierć położyła swą dłoń nieodpartą, a które kulawym i chwiejnym krokiem brnęły po przez tłumy, błagalnie zaglądając każdemu do twarzy, jakby w poszukiwaniu jakiejś pociechy przygodnej lub zagubionej nadziei. Ujrzałem skromne i młode dziewczęta, które po zapóźnionej pracy wracały do swych nor domowych i raczej ze łzami, niż z oburzeniem stroniły od napastliwego wzroku hultajów, nie mogąc nawet uniknąć bezpośredniego z nimi zetknięcia. Ujrzałem wszelkiego wieku i rodzaju prostytutki, — bezwzględną piękność w pierwszym rozkwicie swej kobiecości, przywodzącą na myśl opisany przez Lukjana posąg, którego powierzchnię zdobił marmur z Parosu, a wnętrze — napełnia nieczystość, — trędowatą w łachmanach, wstrętną i do cna upadłą, — starą, pomarszczoną wiedźmę, pokrytą różem i bielidłem, obciążoną klejnotami, czyniącą ostatni ku odmłodzeniu swej postaci wysiłek, — istne dziecko o kształtach niedojrzałych, lecz już dotkniętych sprawnością dzięki długiemu zżyciu się z okropnymi zabiegami swego rzemiosła, — dziecko, pałające żarliwą chęcią dorównania grzechem swoim starszym współtowarzyszkom. Ujrzałem niezliczonych i trudych do opisania opojów: jedni w łachmanach, chwiejni w kroku, z drżączką w stawach, z sińcami na twarzy i z mgłą w źrenicy, — drudzy w całych ubraniach, lecz brudni, nie zupełnie pewni swej własnej zawadyackości, z grubemi, zmysłowemi wargami, z czerwonemi i dobrodusznemi pyskami; — inni wreszcie — w ubraniu, które lepsze pamiętało czasy, a które i dziś jeszcze starannie było wyszczotkowane. Ludzie ci szli nienaturalnie krzepkim i sprężystym krokiem, lecz twarze ich były przerażające blade, oczy straszliwie obłędne i przekrwione, i zamaszyście stąpając wśród tłumu, czepiali się palcami wszelkich dostępnych ich dłoniom przedmiotów. A wreszcie ujrzałem — pasztetników, posłańców, węglarzy, kominiarzy, kataryniarzy, pokazywaczy małp, handlarzy pieśniami — tych, co kupczą śpiewającymi, — obszarpanych rzemieślników i wszelkiego rodzaju wyczerpanych pracą robotników — i całą hałastrę, krzykliwie i bezładnie ruchliwą, która raniła uszy — zgrzytem, a oczom udzielała wrażeń bolesnych. W miarę, jak noc się wzmagała, wzmagał się stopień mej ciekawości, ponieważ nie tylko odmienił się ogólny pozór tłumu, (najszlachetniejsze jego cechy znikły wraz ze stopniowem usunięciem się stateczniejszej części ludności, zaś pierwiastki bardziej zwierzęce uwydatniły się z większą siłą w miarę, jak zapóźniona godzina nocy wywabiła z kryjówek wszelkie śmiecie społeczne) — lecz i płomienie gazu, wątłe wówczas, gdy walczyły ze światłem mrącego dnia, rozpanoszyły się teraz i rzucały naokół blask rozmigotany i ruchliwy. Wszystko było czarne a olśniewające, jak ów heban, któremu przyrównano styl Tertuliana. Cudaczność oświetleń skusiła mnie do przyglądania się twarzom ludzkim, a chociaż szybkość, z którą owa lawina zrzeszonych migotów przesuwała się za oknem, wzbraniała mi więcej nad jeden rzut oka dla każdej twarzy, zdawało mi się jednak, że dzięki osobliwemu stanowi ducha mogę częstokroć w tem krótkiem okamgnieniu przeczytać dzieje długich lat. Przylgnąwszy czołem do szyby, badałem w ten sposób tłumy, gdy nagle zjawiła się wśród nich twarz (posiadaczem jej był zgrzybiały starzec lat sześćdziesięciu lub siedemdziesięciu) — twarz, która od pierwszego wejrzenia przykuła i całkowicie pochłonęła moją uwagę wskutek bezwzględnie swoistego działania swego wyrazu. Nigdy dotąd nie widziałem nic takiego, co by się dało przyrównać temu wyrazowi nawet w bardzo dalekiem przybliżeniu. Przypominam sobie dobrze, iż na widok tej twarzy pomyślałem przedewszystkiem, że Retzsch, gdyby ją ujrzał, oddałby jej pierwszeństwo przed obliczami, w które próbował wcielić — szatana. Starając się w przeciągu krótkiej chwili, niezbędnej dla pierwszego rzutu oka, zdać sobie jakkolwiek sprawę z ogólnego wrażenia, które otrzymałem, — uczułem mętnie i paradoksalnie zrodzony we mnie wniosek o potężnej inteligencyi, przezorności, sknerstwie, chciwości, zimnej krwi, złej woli, drapieżności, tryumfie, rozpasanej uciesze, bezmiernem przerażeniu, oraz usilnej i najwyższej rozpaczy. Jakieś wrażenie osobliwe zbudziło mię ze snu, ogarnęło, opętało. Co za dziwne dzieje — spytałem siebie samego — poryły tę oto pierś swemi zgłoskami? Zachciało mi się nieodparcie mieć starca wciąż na oku — zbadać go dokładniej. Wdziałem pośpiesznie palto, porwałem kapelusz i laskę, wybiegłem na ulicę i jąłem torować sobie drogę przez tłumy w kierunku, obranym przez starca a zauważonym przeze mnie. Starzec bowiem już zniknął mi z oczu. Z pewną trudnością zdołałem go wreszcie odnaleźć, zbliżyłem się doń i szedłem tuż obok, zachowując wszakże wielką ostrożność, aby nie ściągnąć na się jego uwagi. Mogłem teraz swobodnie przyglądać się jego postaci. Był niskiego wzrostu, wielce szczupły, wielce na pozór słaby. Ubranie miał brudne i podarte, lecz, ponieważ wkraczał chwilami w jarzący poblask lampionów, postrzegłem przeto, że mimo brudu ma bieliznę w dobrym gatunku, i, jeśli mię oczy nie myliły, w szparze kupionego zapewne z drugiej ręki płaszcza, w który się starannie owinął, postrzegłem wybłysk dyamentu i sztyletu. Te postrzeżenia podnieciły nad wyraz moją ciekawość i postanowiłem towarzyszyć nieznajomemu wszędzie, gdziekolwiek pójdzie. Już zapadła noc głucha i ponad miastem stłoczyły się mgły wilgotne i gęste, które wkrótce spłynęły ciężką i trwałą ulewą. Ta zmiana pogody w sposób dziwny odbiła się na tłumie, który cały bez wyjątku zaroił się na nowo i zataił się pod gęstwą parasoli. Falowanie, ścisk i zgiełk wzmogły się dziesięciokrotnie. Co do mnie — nie wielem sobie z deszczu robił — we krwi mej tkwiła potajemnie przedawniona febra, dla której wilgoć była zakazaną rozkoszą. Przewiązałem usta chustką do nosa i czułem się niezgorzej. W przeciągu pół godziny starzec z trudem torował sobie drogę ptzez najludniejszą dzielnicę miasta. Szedłem mu niemal po piętach, w obawie stracenia go z oczu. Ponieważ nigdy nie odwracał głowy za siebie, nie zauważył przeto mej obecności. Wkrótce skręcił w przecznicę, która mimo natłoku nie była tak przeludnioną, jak owa główna ulica, którą przed chwilą opuścił. Tu zaszła zmiana widoczna w jego chodzie. Zwolnił kroku, zdradzając mniejszą, niż przed chwilą, stanowczość — większą zaś chwiejność. Często przechodził na tamtą stronę ulicy i wracał znowu — bez widomego celu. Tłum był tak gęsty, że musiałem każdy krok jego śledzić z pobliża. Była to wąska i długa ulica i spacer po niej trwał mniej więcej godzinę, w której ciągu tłum przechodniów uszczuplił się stopniowo do zakresu tej liczby, którą zazwyczaj można oglądać w Broadway, w pobliżu parku, około południa — tak bowiem dalece sięga różnica pomiędzy tłumem Londynu a tłumem najludniejszego amerykańskiego miasta. Na drugim zakręcie ulicy zboczyliśmy do rzęsiście oświetlonego i rojącego się od ludzi placu. Nieznajomy powrócił do pierwotnego narowu. Skłonił głowę na piersi, miotał dziwnie oczyma z pod zmarszczonych brwi — po tłumie, który go otaczał. Przynaglał kroku stopniowo i bez przerwy. Zauważyłem wszakże ze zdziwieniem, że, okoliwszy plac, powrócił do miejsca, skąd wyszedł. Zdziwienie moje wzrosło na widok, że kilkakroć powtórzył tę samą przechadzkę. Pewnej chwili, odwróciwszy się nagle, o mało mię nie przyłapał na gorącym uczynku. Powyższym ćwiczeniom poświęcił jeszcze godzinę, na której schyłku ścisk tłumu o wiele mniej nam przeszkadzał, niż początkowo. Deszcz padał rzęsisty, powietrze oziębło, i przechodnie śpieszyli do domu. Z giestem zniecierpliwienia błędny jegomość wkroczył w ulicę ciemną, względnie samotną. Przez całą, mniej więcej ćwierć milową długość tej ulicy biegł ze zwinnością, którejbym nigdy się nie spodziewał po takim starcu, — ze zwinnością taką, że zaledwo mogłem mu kroku dotrzymać. Po kilku minutach — wpadliśmy na obszerny i zgiełkliwy rynek. Nieznajomy był najwidocznie doskonale świadom wszelkich zakątków i raz jeszcze postąpił po dawnemu, torując sobie drogę — bez celu — po przez tłumy kupujących i sprzedających. Przez półtorej mniej więcej godziny naszego w tem miejscu krążenia, musiałem się zdobyć na wielką przytomność umysłu, aby nie stracić go z oczu bez ściągnięcia na się jego baczności. Na szczęście miałem na nogach gumowe kalosze i mogłem się poruszać bez najmniejszego hałasu. Nie zauważył nawet przez jedno oka mgnienie, że go śledzono. Wchodził kolejno do wszystkich kramów, nic nie kupował, i nic nie mówił, jeno dotykał wszystkich przedmiotów wzrokiem tępym, obłędnym i pustym. Jego obecne zachowanie się zdziwiło mię nad wyraz i postanowiłem niezłomnie trwać przy nim dopóty, dopóki w jakikolwiek sposób nie zaspokoję swej ciekawości. Godzina jedenasta wybiła na donośnie dzwoniącym zegarze i ludzie z wielkim pośpiechem jęli opróżniać rynek. Jakiś kramarz, zamykając okiennice, potrącił łokciem o starca i w tej-że chwili postrzegłem, że gwałtowny dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Odskoczył w bok na ulicę, przez chwilę oglądał się z niepokojem wokół siebie i wreszcie z niewiarygodną szybkością przebiegł kilka pokrętnych i samotnych ulic, aż w końcu dotarliśmy znowu do wielkiej ulicy, skąd wyszliśmy uprzednio — do ulicy, przy której znajdowała się kawiarnia D. Wszakże ulica owa odmieniła swój pozór. Wciąż jeszcze jarzyła się od gazu, ale deszcz padał ulewny i jeno rzadkiego można było spotkać przechodnia. Nieznajomy zbladł. Z ponurym wyrazem uczynił kilka kroków wzdłuż alei, ongi tak ludnej, potem z głębokiem westchnieniem skręcił ku rzece i, zaprzepaszczając się w labiryncie przejść ubocznych, stanął nakoniec przed jednym z głównych teatrów. Była to właśnie chwila, gdy teatr zamykano, i publiczność falami wypływała po przez drzwi. Postrzegłem, że starzec rozwarł usta, jakby ku westchnieniu, i zmieszał się z tłumem, lecz wydało mi się, iż głęboka trwoga w jego twarzy uciszyła się cokolwiek. Głowa znów mu opadła na piersi. Był to ten sam starzec, którego ujrzałem po raz pierwszy. Zauważyłem, iż posuwa się w kierunku większości tłumu, lecz koniec końcem nie mogłem zgoła zrozumieć jego uporczywych praktyk. Podczas, gdy szedł, — tłum się przerzezdał. Wróciły doń — niepokój i dawna niepewność. Przez czas pewien trzymał się w pobliżu gromadki jakichś dziesięciu czy dwunastu krzykaczy. Powoli i kolejno liczba ich uszczupliła się i spadła do trzech osób, które pozostały razem w uliczce wąskiej, ciemnej i mało ludnej. Nieznajomy przystanął i przez chwilę zdawał się gubić w namysłach, potem — z niezwykłem ożywieniem podybał szybko przez ulicę, która nas wyprowadziła na krańce miasta, do dzielnicy zgoła odmiennej od tych, które zwiedzaliśmy dotychczas. Była to najniezdrowsza dzielnica Londynu, gdzie wszystko miało na sobie pieczęć najopłakańszej nędzy i nieuleczalnej występności. W przypadkowem świetle mrocznej latarni widniały domostwa drewnianie, wysokie, zgrzybiałe, robaczywe, grożące upadkiem, — a w tak zawiłym i dziwacznym bezładzie, że zalewo można było wśród nich wypatrzeć coś w rodzaju przejścia. Bruk sterczał w dowolnem rozpierzchnięciu, wyważony ze swych nor zwycięskim chwastem. Przeraźliwe nieczystości butwiały w zatamowanych rynsztokach. Wszakże w miarę naszego zbliżania się — odgłosy życia ludzkiego budziły się wyraźnie i stopniowo, aż wreszcie, majacząc tu i tam, ukazały się rojne mrowia ludzkie, złożone z najnikczemniejszych wyrzutków Londynu. Starzec znowu poczuł w sobie jakieś podrygi życia, jak lampa przed zagaśnięciem. Raz jeszcze pomknął przed siebie krokiem sprężystym. Nagle skręciliśmy za węgieł, — nawprost nas zapłonęło rzęsiste światło i stanęliśmy przed jednym z olbrzymich, zamiejskich przybytków Niewstrzemięźliwości — przed pałacem demonicznego Alkoholu. Stało się to niemal o brzasku, lecz zgraja nikczemnych opojów roiła się jeszcze po tej i po tamtej stronie uroczystych drzwi. Niemal z okrzykiem radości starzec przecisnął się między tłumy, przybrał pierwotny wyraz twarzy i jął zamaszyście kroczyć w obrębie tłumu, we wszystkich kierunkach, bez widomego celu. Wszakże nie wiele czasu upłynęło, od chwili gdy oddawał się owym ćwiczeniom, a już nagły i gwałtowny tłok u drzwi oznajmił, że gospodarz zamierza je zamknąć z powodu późnej godziny. To, com podpatrzył w twarzy tej osobliwej a tak uparcie przeze mnie badanej istoty, było w swem natężeniu czemś więcej, niżeli rozpaczą. Atoli starzec nie zawahał się w swym biegu, lecz z obłędnym wysiłkiem wrócił po własnych śladach do serca potężnego Londynu. Biegł szybko i długo, i biegłem wślad za nim nieustannie, postanowiwszy nie zabiedbywać swych badań, dla których zapał doznany pochłaniał mię całkowicie. Podczas naszego biegu, słońce ukazało się na niebie i, gdyśmy raz jeszcze dotarli do kupieckiej dzielnicy ludnego miasta, a mianowicie do ulicy, gdzie stał hotel D., — ten ostatni miał pozór życia i ulicznego ruchu, dorównywający niemal temu, który oglądałem poprzedniego wieczoru. I tam — wśród wzrastającego wciąż natłoku, długo jeszcze trwałem w mej pogoni za nieznajomym. Lecz ów swym zwyczajem chodził tam i z powrotem i przez dzień cały nie wysuwał się za kres wrzenia tej ulicy. I, gdy zbliżyły się zmierzchy drugiego z kolei wieczoru, uczułem znużenie śmiertelne i, przystanąwszy nawprost błędnego starca, spojrzałem mu w oczy nieustraszenie. Nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, jeno ponownie rozpoczął swe marsze uroczyste podczas, gdy, zaniechawszy swej pogoni, przystanąłem, pogrążony w zadumie. — Ten starzec — rzekłem wreszcie do siebie — jest symbolem i geniuszem straszliwej zbrodni. Unika przebywania sam na sam ze sobą. To — człowiek tłumu. Pogoń za nim jest nadaremna, gdyż nie zdobędę żadnej innej wiedzy o nim, ani o jego czynach. Najgorsze na świecie serce jest księgą bardziej odpychającą, niż Hortulus animae''Hortulus animae, cum oratinnculis aliquibus superadditis. Grünningera. i, być może, jest to jedna z wielkich łask Bożych, iż es loesst sich nicht lesen — że księga owa przeciwi się odczytaniu swej treści. Przypisy ---- '''Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach:' *The Man of the Crowd (oryginał w języku angielskim) *L’Homme des foules (w języku francuskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim